Virus vs Team Buster Keel
by Pika-Girl13-15
Summary: What will happen when Lavie gets infected by a dangerous virus? Will Team Buster Keel be able to save her? Or will they be too late? And what's up with the mysterious kidnapper-stalker? Read to find out! Rating may change to M. Mainly KeelxLavie!
1. Chapter 1

_**Virus vs. Team Buster Keel**_

_**Chap 1 : Unknown Virus**_

* * *

"Oi, Lavie! Watch out!" Keel dodged one more attack from a monster. Lavie turned around and got hit by an attack from another monster.  
"Kyaaaa!" She flew against a tree.  
"Lavie! Oink!" Mippy flew towards Lavie.  
"Mippy! Fire Soul!" she yelled, ignoring her wounds that were bleeding badly.  
Mippy nodded and attacked the monster.

After a few minutes, all the monsters were defeated.

"We...did...it..." Lavie whispered, before losing consciousness.  
"Lavie!" Blue hurried to aid her, while Keel slowly got up and shot him death glares. How dare he touch Lavie!  
Shiro came up from the back.  
"Take Lavie to the hotel. I'll come later." He said calmly and left again.  
"Tch." Keel helped Blue, who was also injured badly, to take Lavie to the hotel. Behind them, Mippy was sobbing.  
"W-Will Lavie be okay?" He asked between sobs.  
Blue nodded. "I'm sure, let's first take her to the hotel!" Mippy nodded.

_After 3 days_

Lavie was still unconscious and her breath was becoming weaker and weaker by the minute.  
"Hey, Shiro, you really sure, that Lavie will be okay?" Blue asked. Shiro nodded.  
"It's just..." He stopped.  
Keel stood up.  
"Just what?!" He yelled.  
Shiro cleared his throat.  
"Well, it seems like a small virus infected her body. I'm not sure what this virus is." Lavie stirred.  
"It is a virus that eats all your organs and after 3 days, a snake will come out of my mouth that has eaten all my organs." She said calmly.  
The others flinched.  
"W-What?" Blue breathed finally.  
"Cold..." Lavie coughed. Shiro stood up and brought her a blanket. She smiled and let him wrap her in it.  
But her body temperature was dangerously low, that made Shiro worry about Shiva's disciple.  
"Hey, Keel!" he called.  
"Huh? What is it, old man?" Keel asked, while his small finger of his right hand twisted in his right ear. "Warm Lavie up! You have a unnaturally high body temperature, so you could be able to warm her up!" Keel flushed slightly. "Okay." He laid next to Lavie and hugged her, pulling her closer to his chest. She sighed at the pleasant warmth. Mippy grinned.

"You like each other!" He hummed. "No, we do not!" Keel shouted at him at the top of his lungs.

"Says so and pulls her even closer..." Mippy whispered into Blue's ear and he nodded twice. "_What_ did you say?!" Keel's face became scary. That moment Lavie sighed again und put her arms around his neck, pulling him closer and closer. He blushed when he felt her breasts pressing against his chest. She nuzzled her face into his hair. "_What _are _you _doing? Hm?" Blue asked and smirked slightly.

"I-I-I'm just warming her up, so no big deal!" Keel yelled.

"Yeah, yeah, I would say that too, if I were you!" Mippy grunted. Keel let go of a tch and turned his back to them, pressing Lavie's back against the couch's back, so no one can see her cute sleeping face and his blushing face.

He heard Shiro whisper : " Come, let's go, Lavie has to revive, and we are too loud."  
And with that, they left, leaving Lavie and Keel alone in the room.  
She pressed her body even closer to his and that was killing him.  
He could feel her cold legs and decided to warm her whole body up. He pressed his legs against hers and wondered how perfectly their bodies fit together.

'_Perfect...That's you, Lavie...' _He thought before falling into a deep sleep.

What both didn't know was, that they were watched by a mysterious person with red eyes.  
A few minutes after they fell asleep, the mysterious person disappeared.

* * *

**Pika-Girl **: _So that's the first chappy! Hope you liked it and please leave me a review and I'm very sorry that it is so short, but don't worry the next chappies will be longer!_

**Lou **: _Oi, Lavie!_

**Pika-Girl **: _Argh, thanks Lou! I actually wanted to keep it as a secret from the readers, but you had to tell it them right?! *to the readers* Yeah, my fake name is Lavie, I just love this name and NO I had this name even before I knew Buster Keel existed. But please review Minna!_

* * *

_**Teasers : A strong enemy arrives and he/her wants to kidnap Lavie! Why? And will Team Buster Keel be able to save Lavie? Why am I even asking you all this stuff?**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Virus vs. Team Buster Keel**_

_**Chap 2 : An strong enemy**_

* * *

"Yes, she is infected. Hm...yeah, right, she knows that. Sadly. I wanted to play more with her..." the mysterious person was talking to small ball-like-thing.  
In the room behind him Lavie and Keel were sleeping peacefully.  
After a small talk, the person disappeared.

"Mhhm..." Keel opened his eyes and realized shocked, that Lavie was almost as cold as ice. Her breath was also very low.  
"Hey! Lavie! You okay?! Open your eyes!" He shook her, but she didn't respond. Mippy, Blue and Shiro stormed in.  
"Hey, Lavie is cold a ice!" Keel yelled.  
Shiro took Lavie into his arms and checked her breathe and pulse.  
"She is okay. But we have to heal her, before the three days are up." He said.  
Mippy began to cry.  
Everyone stared at the now crying pig devil.  
"I-I-If we do-don't ma-ha-ke it, w-will Lavie d-da-hie?" He asked between sobs.

Shiro went silent.

Blue looked away and Keel stared at Lavie.

_A life without Lavie?_ All four of them thought. _Is something like that even possible? _

Lavie opened her eyes and looked at them.  
"What's the problem?" She asked. Shiro, Blue, Mippy and Keel twitched.  
"Nothing, Lavie! You feel better?" Shiro asked.  
Keel stood up and went out, a dark look on his face.  
"What's wrong with Keel?" She asked. "That idiot? His bananas are missing." Blue lied. Lavie giggled.  
"I think I have some bananas in my bag, Blue. Can you give some of them to Keel? I don't like it when my friends look sad." She smiled.  
Their hearts broke. A life without that smile? Impossible!  
Blue silently took the bananas and went to search Keel.  
Lavie coughed. "Cold..." She wrapped the blanket around her and smiled at Mippy. Suddenly, they felt a strong pressure.  
"W-What is this strong pressure?!" Shiro wondered. then a boy with black hair and red eyes appeared infront of Lavie.  
Lavie grinned.  
"Hey, Ren!"  
The boy smirked.  
"Lavie-chan, you've become even prettier!"  
Lavie's grin widened.  
"I know." "Wah, the same like when we were young!"

"Hey, Idiot!" Blue came towards Keel, who was sitting on a rock.  
"What is it, you Kappa?" Keel growled. "Here. Lavie told me to give them to you, you dumbass." Blue answered. Keel growled even louder and took the bananas. He slowly ate one.

_Nom Nom._ Silence. _Nom Nom._ Silence. _Nom Nom._

"Like, hell, dweeb, stop it already!" Blue yelled annoyed.

_CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP CHOMP_.

"That's not better!" Blue yelled again.  
"As if I would care about that." Keel snapped.  
"Like, wanna pick a fight?!" Blue yelled.  
"What if I want to?!" Keel answered.  
Blue pulled out his water swords, while Keel got into his fighting position.  
"GO TO HELL!" "DIE!"

_Booom! _

The small hotel, were Lavie, Shiro and Mippy were inside, exploded.

"Lavie!" Both of them ran into the house. Ren was holding a unconscious Lavie in bridal style. Shiro was in his half dragon mode. Mippy was lying badly injured on the ground. "HEY!" Keel yelled. Ren smirked. "Oh, you came to save _**my**_Lavie-chan?" he asked, licking her cheek. Keel was boiling with anger. "LET HER GO!" he screamed and he remembered one beautiful moment with Lavie.

_Flashback : _

_Blue, Keel, Mippy and Lavie were fighting against a strong enemy named Kuroniko.  
__He was a demon and Buster Keel was having a hard time.  
__"Engine!" Keel yelled, but was stopped by Lavie screaming : "Don't Keel!" He stopped.  
__"Why not?!" Blue asked.  
__"That demon can reverse your power, so if Keel uses Engine, his arm will explode!" Lavie explained.  
__"How do we stop it then, Lavie?" Mippy asked. She looked away.  
__"Only a monster user can stop it." Keel ran towards her.  
__"How?!" he asked and Blue joined them.  
__"I have to concentrate all of my power on this demon, then reverse it and merge with it. But you have to get outta here, the force will be too strong for you!" she explained.  
__"And what about you?" Blue asked.  
__"I will merge with the monster and die or I will be thrown high into the sky with the speed of a lightening and fall down like a shooting star." Lavie told them calmly.  
__"What?! No, never! We'll defeat it without you stepping into danger!" Keel protested.  
__"Yeah, I don't want Lavie to get hurt, Oink!" Mippy said. Blue nodded. Lavie looked away.  
__"There is no other way!" She said. "There must be one!" Keel yelled.  
__"Shut up!" Blue, Mippy and Keel went silent.  
__A tear rolled down Lavie's cheek.  
__"I just don't want you to get hurt, understand? Just let me do it!" She yelled.  
__"But..." before they could say anything, she played the song fairy sleep and they fell asleep.  
__She grabbed them and threw them on Shiro's back.  
__"Please take them away from this place! And tell Keel that I will be okay!" She begged.  
__He nodded and flew away._

_'And moreover, Keel...I'm sure that, if I fall, that you will catch me...No matter what!' she thought and the demon attacked her. _

_She flew against the wall and coughed blood. Her T-shirt was ripping and before she could come back to her senses, the demon attacked her again.  
__"KYAAAAA!" She screamed out in pain as her t-shirt burned away and she was left with her vest.  
__"Magic Concentration! Reverse!" She felt a unbelievable force on her and saw how the demon melt away, then she blacked out._

"_Let me go! Lavie is inside that! She is gonna die!" Keel struggled, but Blue's grip was too strong.  
__"You believe in her, do you?! She promised that she will be okay, right?!" Shiro yelled.  
__In that moment the building exploded and still there was no sight of Lavie.  
__"Where is she?!" Keel screamed. Then Shiro smelled her. "That way!" He flew into the direction the smell came from and they saw shooting stars.  
__One was shining brighter that the others and Keel knew : That was Lavie.  
__"That way, Old man!" He yelled and Shiro obeyed._

_You should never underestimate the senses of a Dragon Ape. _

_When they were close enough, Keel jumped. It was Lavie, who was only wearing a vest and was covered with bruises. He caught her. When Shiro landed, Keel was shaking Lavie fiercely.  
__"HEY! Wake up!" he screamed._

_She can't be dead, right? _

_Then her eyelids flutter open.  
__"K-Keel?" she whispered and smiled. "See? I told you I'll be fine!"  
__The others smiled.  
__Flashback End_

"Engine! Burst bullets!" Keel attacked Ren, who dodged his attacks with the slightest moves. Blue was shocked.

_Just what...is this Ren?_

* * *

**Lavie : **_This one...was short too...*sad*_

**Lou : **_AW, Lav, it's okay!_

**Lavie : **_Really? *sparkle eyes*_

**Lou : **_As long as you have something to eat everything is okay!_

**Lavie : **_..._

* * *

_**Teasers : What is Ren? An Alien? A demon? A Shikyou? Or, worse, Lavie's fiancé? Will Team Buster Keel be able to defeat him? Why am I even asking you all this stuff?**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Virus vs. Team Buster Keel**_

_**Chap 3 : Something bad happening - Part 1**_

* * *

Ren was still dodging Keel's attacks without problems.  
He yawned.  
"This is getting toooo boring... Well, then, bye bye!" He smirked and vanished.  
Keel dropped on his knees and his bangs covered her eyes.  
Shiro changed to his normal self. Keel slammed his fist into the wall.  
"Damn it! And that, even though I promised to protect her!"

_Flashback :_

"_When you are in a party, you should also look after your partners." Pannacotta said.  
"Pff." Keel looked away, bored by her long speech.  
"Hai, Madame Pannacotta!" Lavie said then she looked at Keel and winked at him.  
"Keel, if something happens to me, you will be there to save me, right?" She asked. He let go of a tch.  
"And you too, Blue!" Blue twitched, then nodded.  
"Sure."  
"YAAAY!" Lavie squeaked.  
Keel smiled. _

_Flashback End_

_Meanwhile, Ren and Lavie_

"L-Let me go!" Lavie struggled, her blond long hair was loose and her wrist were tied.  
She was only wearing a thin vest and her panties. Ren grinned.  
"Oh, why, Lavie-chan? Come on, let's have fun!" he suggested and stroke her thighs.  
She squeaked.  
He giggled.  
"I like it when you squeak like that, but...", he pinned her down, so he was above her, "...I want to make you moan and scream my name."  
She gasped. "N-No!"  
He licked her thighs.  
"Ren, stop it!"

Keel, Blue, Mippy and Shiro were sitting on a giant rock and thinking about how they could save Lavie, when Keel got the feeling, that something bad was happening to Lavie.  
He stood up and the others stared at him.  
"Something bad is happening to Lavie. We should leave right now." He told them, but Shiro shook his head.  
"How? we don't know where she is!" Blue nodded, but then Mippy slowly talked.  
"I think, Blue, Keel and I are able to locate Lavie, using the contract rings! Oink!"  
Keel and the others stared at him for a moment, then they went white as chalks.  
"COULDN'T YOU TELL THIS EARLIER?!" they yelled in unison, then they looked at each other, "That was weird.", that made them look at each other again, "That was even weirder!"  
"Stop it! We have to help Lavie, Oink!" Mippy yelled and they nodded.  
Shiro changed to his whole dragon mode and carried them to the place where they felt Lavie was.  
They silently entered the place, because Keel was trapped inside a water ball, where he could scream and shout as loud as he wants, but the others won't hear him.  
Well, trust is good, but carefulness is better.  
When they opened a door they heard shocking screams like : "...Ren, stop! Please!" "AAAH! Stop!"  
They bust in and Blue freed Keel from his jail.  
All of them opened the door and saw Lavie, who was now only wearing her bra and panties.  
Ren was above her and tried to rip her bra off.  
Her wrist were tied, she couldn't defend herself.  
She was breathing heavily and sweat drops rolled down her forehead, cheek and neck.  
Her cheeks were red and even Mippy could tell, that Lavie wasn't doing this on her free will.  
Keel was shaking with anger.  
Ren slowly got off her and licked his lips.  
"Well, well, Lavie-chan's weak companions, why did you disturb us? We were just getting to the good part!" He smirked, when Keel's eyes went red with anger and Blue turned to his Suiki form.  
The fight was about to begin!

* * *

**Lavie : **_This one was short too, but that was because this is the beginning of three parts. Don't worry, the other parts are longer!_

**Lou : **_Laaaaaaav, I'm hungry!_

**Lavie : **_Really? Well, I don't care!_

**Lou : **_Please cook me something spicy and hot, pleeeeeeeeaaaase?!_

**Lavie : **_*sigh* okay. Minna, please review!_

* * *

_**Teasers : What did Ren do to Lavie? Has she already lost her virginity? Will Keel defeat Ren or not? Why am I even asking you all this stuff?**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Virus vs. Team Buster Keel**_

_**Chap 4 : Something bad happening - Part 2**_

* * *

"Gahou!" Keel yelled and attacked Ren.  
He dodged his attack without an problem.  
"Water moon!" Blue attacked at the same time, but it was no problem for Ren to dodge it.  
"Drizzling moon!" "Burst fang!"

"Lavie? You okay, Oink?" Mippy asked a totally scared Lavie.  
She was breathing hard and stared at him with wide eyes.  
"G-Go away!" She yelled and stepped back in fear.  
"Lavie, it's me, Mippy! Oink!" Mippy tried again.  
"Ah-I can't t-trust anyone..." She murmured and her eyes widened even more.  
Shiro patted her back. "Lavie, we are your friends. You can trust us." He said calmly. She shook her head and stepped back even more.  
Then she pointed at Ren.  
"H-He i-is also a -f-f-friend a-and he still did t-th-this to m-me!" she stammered and looked down at her body, which had red marks.  
Ren smirked.  
"Oh la la, Lavie-chan, you don't trust your friend anymore?" he asked and looked at Keel and Blue, as they were staring at Lavie, who was trembling in fear.  
Lavie stood up and grabbed her long pullover, that also covered her panties and ran out of the building, tears streaming down her face.  
"Hey! Lavie!" Keel screamed. but she didn't even bother to turn around.  
"Damn it! Damn it all!" He growled, while grinding his teeth. Ren yawned.  
"Okay, that's it, I'm bored again...And my mission is done, so bye bye!" He winked and vanished.  
"Hey, wait!" Blue yelled, but he was too late. "Darn!" He cursed.  
"We must go after Lavie! Hurry!" Shiro yelled and ran out of the building with Keel and the others.

'_Lavie...why did you say, that you can't trust us? What did he do to you?'_

"Hic...th-the-hic-they..." Lavie murmured between hiccups.  
She was sitting under a sakura tree, while twirling her toes. Her head was nuzzled in her arms and her knees were touching her chest.  
Why did she tell that Keel and the others? She isn't really scared of them, right? But why did she tremble and wish to be back at home again then? Maybe she should just go back to her home for a few weeks? But can she leave the others to fight Ren and his partners alone? Keel needs her to get back his right arm and his tail. She can't leave them just like that! Moreover, she knows Ren well. He won't be that easy to defeat, even for Keel, who was a dragon ape. Ren is even stronger than Kurokiri, who was a shikyou! And she is the only one who knows his weakness. She is the only one who can defeat him. How can she leave Keel and the others alone to fight then?  
But first, she has to visit her mother and father.  
She has to talk to her mother and tell her what happened with Ren and her.  
She will understand it, right?  
So, she should leave now.

The blonde girl just got up to leave, when a very familiar voice called her.  
"LAVIEEEEEEE!" Keel, Blue, Mippy and Shiro ran towards her.  
She began to tremble again and her heart was pounding like crazy.  
Was she scared? But they are her friends! She can trust them, right? They won't hurt her, right? Ren's face and the things that happened came to her mind. No, she can't trust anyone!  
She turned around and ran away.  
She heard Keel gasp in surprise.  
She heard him running faster and faster, trying to catch up on her.  
She felt her legs becoming weak.  
She heard his panting and even his heartbeat.  
She felt her legs failing to move anymore.  
She felt herself falling down.  
She got ready for the pain that never came.  
But she felt a pair of warm, strong and muscular arms wrapping around her.  
Then she blacked out.

"Lavie! Wake up!" Keel tried to wake her up, but she didn't respond.  
Shiro put a hand on his shoulder.  
"Let her rest. That was all too much for her. The virus, the kidnapping and whatever happened between her and that boy." he said.  
Keel just nodded silently and carried her home. Blue, Shiro and Mippy followed him.  
He laid her down on the couch and they watched her peaceful sleeping face.

_Later_

It was afternoon and they still didn't know, how to cure her. They felt bad. Really bad.  
That moment, her eyelids flutter open and she licked her lips. Mippy hugged her happily.  
"Lavie, you are okay! Oink!" he squeaked. She pushed him away.  
"Don't trust anyone...anyone..." She murmured with a cold, lifeless voice, as her bangs covered one eye and the other eye was only half opened. "What are you saying, Lavie?!" Keel got angry.  
"I can't trust anyone...I'm gonna go home..." She said and slowly got up, then she tottered to her room and took her luggage with her clothes, books and that stuff.  
"Where do you think you're gonna go?!" Keel blocked her way. He was angry.  
"Get out of my way, Keel." she said coldly.  
"No. You're going to stay here. With me. And Blue, Shiro and Mippy." he answered. She shook her head. "I can't trust you." He blinked a few times, then a fire rose in his eyes.  
"What?! So, who saved your butt more than a hundred times?! Who was willing to sacrifice his own life for you?!" He roared.  
She didn't even flinch.  
He grabbed her hands by her wrist and pinned her against the wall, his hands firmly holding hers above her head.  
The darkness in her eyes changed into fear, as his brown eyes pierced into her golden eyes.  
"K-Keel..." Shiro started, but was silenced by his growl. Blue held Mippy back, saying : "It'll be okay...He would never hurt her..."  
Lavie turned back to her cold self and struggled against Keel's grip. She was defenseless. Again.  
"L-lemme go!" she panted.  
"No." He answered.  
She lifted her leg to hit his groin, but he pushed it down by placing his knee on hers.  
"Keeeeel! Let. Me. Go!" she screamed again and again, but Keel just ignored her.  
"And what if I don't?" he asked, then flinched, when her eyes turned into black and he felt her aura turn dark.  
He immediately let go off her and backed off.  
She tilted her head to the side and was swaying slightly.  
Mippy began to cry in fear and Blue confronted him. They all stepped back a bit from her.

"Then...", She laughed psycho-like, "DIE!"

* * *

**Lavie : **_I decided to make only two parts, cause I'm really busy with school and that stuff and I didn't want to make you guys waiting. *smile* Hope you liked this part, and if __**Reddish chan **__and __**TragicDragon **__and all the other readers want me to continue with this story, then I'll write the next chap! Bye bye, Minna! And review please! Love you all! *forms a heart with her hands* Salanghe!_

* * *

_**Teasers : What happened to Lavie? What will team buster keel do? Will they be able to cure her? Why am I even asking you all this stuff?**_


End file.
